


The Shield of the Desert

by Alarabi98



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarabi98/pseuds/Alarabi98
Summary: In the deserts of Arabia lies a tribe known to be Gatekeepers of the Peninsula. Khalid, a Bedouin teen, finds a Gem ship which crash lands. He finds a Hessonite gem on the ground. Little did he know, this is merely a chapter of his life which will change him forever.





	The Shield of the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I just found out about AO3 and decided to start posting here. I already have posted this story in Fanfiction.net, but I decided to post it here as well and see if it gains some traction here as well. So I hope you enjoy! All constructive criticisms are accepted!

"Bring the lion back to the camp Khalid, you've done well today. I will stay here for a bit.", says Hantala as the bright Arabian moon shines upon them from above. "Your father will wonder why you're taking so long."

Khalid carries the lion onto the back of his camel, before riding the camel himself. "For what reason do you need to stay here uncle? Do you want the Jinn prey on you?" Khalid says with a mischievous tone.

Hantala was a giant of a man, he merely chuckled before replying to the boy, "Just go home, I'll be back soon."

Khalid nodded and gave his goodbyes. "I will see you later today then uncle, you promised to help me train tonight!"

Hantala laughed and replied. "Of course, my boy, I am never one to go back on my promises", he then shooed off the boy back home.

Khalid soon began his trek back to his tribe's town. However, a bright streak of light shined across the night sky. It was like Quzah was creating a new star before his eyes. However soon the star became brighter in the sky, brilliant reds and oranges descending down closer and closer to the earth.

Khalid couldn't believe his eyes. "How peculiar..."

The strange star continued its fall from grace, as if Allah himself has cast it from the heavens above and made it fall to the Earth as punishment for whatever sins it had committed.

When the star finally crashed unto the Bahraini sands with a shock wave powerful enough to startle his camel.

Khalid soon began to believe that this “star” wasn’t a star at all. His curiosity increased tenfold, he changed tracks and travelled towards the crash site of this strange object.

Khalid had a thousand and one different scenarios in his mind. ‘Could it be really a star that has fallen? Possibly a gift from Allah?’

Khalid then thought it over carefully. ‘What if it’s an illusion from a cursed Jinni?’

He shook his head. Why would a Jinn even do something this elaborate? They can easily prey on him alone. It must be something else.

Khalid has always thought about the heavens above, and what was beyond it. He even thought of maybe there are living beings like Humans beyond the covers of the skies. Could there be a world full of interesting mysteries waiting to be found out?

As Khalid continued with his thoughts, he arrived at the crash site. What he saw was interesting.

He found a large crater, with smoke trailing from the centre. However, what was in the centre was the strangest thing he has seen in his life.

He found a large metallic object of peculiar design. It has a diverse colour scheme and very strange shapes.

Khalid got off his Camel and tied his humble steed to a palm tree nearby. He then approached the crater once again and began to climb down it. He slowly slid down the sandy slopes and climbed down the rocky interior. Soon, he found himself face to face with the strange object.

He approached it with absolute calmness. He can’t afford to act irrationally when around this unknown object. ‘Allah give me strength...’

He then extended his arm towards the object, his hand slowly approaching the large imposing structure.

Time seemed to slow down for a bit, however Khalid soon laid his hands on the wall of the object.

As soon as he touched it, he immediately felt mild vibration. He quickly moved back, thinking danger awaits him. However as soon as it happened, it had ended. He then saw the walls open to him,

Khalid was taken aback, what is this object? “What have I gotten myself into?”

Against his better judgement, he entered the object. What he saw inside made him awestruck.

He saw many different types of metallic machinations around this strange object, most of which are just unknown to the Bedouin boy.

He searched around the strange object, looking around the interior to see anything he can recognise. However, he couldn’t find anything he can understand or recognise.

He continued to search around the room, until he found a sort of table. He has only heard of the use of tables by the northern empires, though he has never seen one himself.

He merely stared at the ‘table’, inspecting every inch of it. He was quick to notice a section on the table which indicates that it held some function.

He placed his hand on it, wanting to see what it was…

But nothing happened. It would be an understatement to say he was disappointed, but he should have expected this. What else could he have found out from this table?

As Khalid said that, he was met by something truly surprising. A sort of rectangular glass-like object appeared in front of him. Interesting enough, something began to move within the glass, creating a sort of image of the interior of the object with a likeness of a person on the other side.

This startled Khalid quite badly, he has never seen or experienced such sorcery in his life. He must be in a trap set by the Jinn!

Before he can think further, he began to hear some sort of language coming from the person on the other side.

Little did Khalid knew, he was listening to a recording of a distress signal sent by the entity before their crash landing.

 

* * *

 

(Khalid won’t understand what the following recording will contain, and I will add information that Khalid will not know but is only for the convenience of the reader.)

 

“This is Hessonite #1212; My mission was to travel to Earth and study the Earthlings and their military tactics to find flaws that can be exploited. However, I am currently about to crash land unto the Earth itself. The ship I was given is clearly defective and not even space-worthy! I order all nearby Gems to come for me. I shall continue my Miss-“

Hessonite was then poof'd by broken parts of the ship that damaged her enough for her physical form to recede back into her gem.

[END OF RECORDING]

 

* * *

 

 

Khalid was taken aback by these moving and talking figures, he quickly turned to leave this metal nightmare. However, he tripped stepping on something.

He looked towards his feet to find a gemstone, the same one he saw on the strange-looking being. He got up and quickly grabbed the gem, quickly running out of the ship.

We went up the crater to the palm tree he left his camel by. He then took the time to breath and calm himself down.

Khalid couldn’t believe what he experienced just now, he took another look at the gem he took from the ship. “What are you?” he muttered before he untied his camel and continued his trail back home.

Khalid merely shook his head as he rode his way back. “Uncle Hantala should know something, this is just… strange.”.


End file.
